<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Many Seconds in Eternity by commodorepeppers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433880">How Many Seconds in Eternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorepeppers/pseuds/commodorepeppers'>commodorepeppers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorepeppers/pseuds/commodorepeppers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Thirteenth Doctor spends an eternity in the Kasaavin realm. Or was it five minutes?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Many Seconds in Eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Kasaavin flew towards The Doctor, their light burning into her very soul, into her hearts.</p><p>She could hear echoes of Graham, Ryan and Yaz screaming as she felt a weird sensation course through her blood.</p><p><em>Inter-dimensional travel </em>she thought, had to be. She'd done it enough times to know what it felt like. <em>Pete's World, Inferno Earth, the stuff with the Tolians.</em></p><p>The Doctor never misses a trick.</p><p>
  <em>Well except for when I do.</em>
</p><p>She fell. It seemed like endless falling, drifting even.</p><p>She was fed up of falling.</p><p>Falling out of her TARDIS.</p><p>Falling into this realm.</p><p>Falling for...</p><p>She snapped herself out of her thoughts as she found herself in a completely new world.</p><p>"Oh no."</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>She looked around at the seemingly endless land she was in. She looked everywhere, vertically, horizontally, parazontally, space-azontally.</p><p>She was in a realm of everything yet nothing.</p><p>The voices in her head began to exit, her previous selves goading her for the mess she'd got into herself.</p><p>
  <em>I never got fooled. I always won.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silly girl. Always in a pickle.</em>
</p><p>"Nows not the time to be anxious" she told herself, clutching her fists.</p><p><em>I am strong. </em>She knew she was. Deep down.</p><p>
  <em>You're not.</em>
</p><p>This time it was the Master's voice.</p><p>
  <em>You're pathetic.</em>
</p><p>She'd not that cruelty in River's voice before.</p><p>
  <em>Pathetic.</em>
</p><p>Rose.</p><p>And then Martha.</p><p>Donna and Amy too.</p><p>The Doctor wanted to curl up and cry.</p><p>It seemed like she'd been here forever.</p><p>Everyone she'd ever loved was telling her she'd let them down.</p><p>She knew she had.</p><p>She always let's everybody down.</p><p>
  <em>No you don't.</em>
</p><p>Yaz.</p><p>Her Yaz.</p><p>It was the only voice in her head that mattered.</p><p>
  <em>Don't let me down.</em>
</p><p>There it was.</p><p>The purpose.</p><p>The need.</p><p>The motivation.</p><p>
  <em>Take that anxiety.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>